Sakura Kiss
by Saya Kuchiki
Summary: Que terrible que fue entrar y encontrar su peluche favorito destrozado, aunque... el culpable había dejado pistas muy claras, ¡esos pétalos solo podían ser de UNA persona!, quería vengarse, pero... como?/ segunda parte ya subida! x3 fic comico xD
1. Sakura Kiss

Sakura Kiss!!

Pensar en la tristeza que le había causado entrar en la habitación y ver su conejo destrozado le daba mas fuerzas para seguir con su "malvado plan", pensar que lo había esperado durante tanto tiempo, desde su ultima visita a Karakura, cuando al pasear por la calle, se detuvo ante la vidriera de esa juguetería, ¡era un peluche precioso en edición limitada!, un conejo con una forma muy similar a su querida Chappy, este hablaba, y hasta se le podían grabar frases para que repitiese, pero debía volver a la Sociedad de Almas, y no llevaba mucho dinero, asíque solo lo seño y espero pacientemente hasta poder tenerlo ¡casi un mes!, tiempo durante el cual solo podía imaginarse a si misma abrazando al conejo, durmiendo con el por las noches, y que la despertase por las mañanas diciendo "buen día Rukia, debes levantarte", hasta que una mañana el encargo llego a las puertas de la mansión.

Fueron días llenos de felicidad para ella, volvía rápido del trabajo y no soltaba a su juguete hasta la mañana siguiente, realmente parecía una niña con su peluche preferido, no le importaban siquiera las quejas de su hermano al respecto de su conducta.

Hasta que… , aquella tarde había llegado como siempre, feliz de que la jornada de trabajo había acabado en el treceavo escuadrón y que podría estar con su "Chappy", fue directo a su habitación a buscarlo, la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta y por ella entraba el dulce aroma de las flores del jardín, miro al suelo buscando con la mirada a su conejo, la imagen de aquel momento le resulto terrible, horrorosa, su querido peluche, completamente destrozado, roto, con su fino relleno y su suave felpa esparcido por gran parte de la habitación, y lo peor de todo, ¡pétalos de Sakura que incriminaban al culpable!, no había dudas, esos pétalos no eran naturales, pues estaban desapareciendo lentamente, ¡esos pétalos eran de riatsu, y solo podían pertenecer a una persona!, indignada salio al jardín tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas, el culpable estaba entrenando en el jardín con su shikai.

-¡Hermano!- gritó con furia, el se distrajo, pero apenas si la miro de reojo y continuo con su entrenamiento, -¡mira lo que has hecho!-dijo levantando los despojos de lo que antes era su peluche, el volvió la mirada.

-¿Yo lo he hecho?- había preguntado simplemente.

-¡Si!- volvió a gritar.

-Lo lamento- fue la simple respuesta y volvió a concentrarse en su entrenamiento.

Al recordar esta escena Rukia ponía mas empeño en afinar su voz, ya hacían tres semanas del episodio, y desde entonces había trazado un plan para vengarse de su hermano, quería molestarlo, pero además lastimarlo, de la misma forma en que el lo había echo con ella, no se creía lo del accidente, ya de por si, era la primera ves que Byakuya entrenaba su shikai en el jardín, no solo siempre lo había cuidado con recelo, si no que además, ¡¿desde cuando necesitaba entrenar su shikai?!, alguien que era capitán, y que había alcanzado el nivel bankai hacia años.

El plan seria sencillo, esperaría a una tarde en la cual su hermano al llegar de trabajar se pusiera su atuendo "favorito" de entre casa, una prenda de vestir sobre la cual le había dejado bien claro a todos que debían cuidar, ya que le traía muchos lindos recuerdos. Pero… esa prenda era muy delicada, el solo contacto con el fango que rodeaba el pequeño laguito del jardín, le dejaría una marca imborrable (ese mismo fango, había arruinado ya varias prendas de ella), el problema del plan era, ¿Cómo hacer que Byakuya (quien tenia mucho cuidado cuando la llevaba puesta) terminase embarrado? Pensó entonces en la técnica que utilizaría, primero debía distraerlo de alguna forma, lego conducirlo hacia el laguito, y luego, ¡zas!, el daño irreparable.

¡Ya lo tenia!, el único cumplido que su hermano le había echo en todos los años que llevaba con viviendo con el, era su voz, una ves hace muchos años, le había dicho que le gustaba, mejor comenzar por hay, utilizaría su propia garganta como distracción, pero… ¿Qué cantaría?, "¡ya se!", se dijo a si misma, aquella canción, el opening de una serie que había visto con Inoue hacia un tiempo, "lo trabajare lenta y dolorosamente", pensaba, y sonreía con una pequeña sonrisita malvada.

Termino de ensayar la canción en su cuarto, abrió la ventana y contemplo en jardín, ¡era el momento!, Byakuya se encontraba tomando el té en lo mas alejado del basto jardín de los Kuchiki, debía atraerlo hacia el centro donde se encontraba el laguito, y para ello tendría que emplear todas sus técnicas, no solo de vengadora, si no también de mujer, salio al jardín, y alzando su mano derecha al cielo, canto las primeras palabras.

"_Besa, besa, enamórate"_, en un tono mas bien alto para que el lo notara, bajo la mano y miro hacia delante, avanzo delicadamente unos pasos,"_me he dado cuenta de que, siempre estoy cerca de ti"_, un suave giro de baile acabando en tercera posición,"_ ¿pero es odio?"_dirigió una mirada directa al fondo del jardín, y vio como discretamente su hermano había alzado la vista, "_¿es amor?,¿o solo paranoia?", _ingreso entre las plantas del jardín, _"cuando estos sentimientos, pueda verlos claramente",_canto acariciando la hoja de un árbol próximo y dando unos pasos mas adentro,_"señorita o huésped, no importa"_, se escondió divertida detrás de un árbol,_ "la razón por la cual, la gente se enamora, es diferenta para todos, pero…" _, salio detrás del árbol, rodeándolo con sus pies en punta, cuando estuvo del otro lado, otro giro pero esta ves sobre su eje, ya faltaba poco para legar al laguito, "_tal vez eres mi amor",_ levanto la mirada al cielo, se acercaba el gran momento.

"_Quiero conocerla ahora, y darte un dulce beso"_, dijo acariciándose delicadamente sus labios, "_como la flor del cerezo", _estiro su mano izquierda acariciando los pétalos de un árbol florecido con estas flores, avanzo tres pasos mas tirando al momento que cantaba"_ si tu corazón lo siente, ¡tengamos un amor romántico!", _acabo sus giros al compás de la melodía que salía de adentro suyo.

"_Mas importante que el futuro, es el presente", _ya estaba a dos pasos del gran lugar, _"el amor delicioso de primavera es", _el primer paso arriba del puentecito que cruzaba el pequeño lago, "_como la estética de una doncella que florece", _se subió a la baranda roja, no había volteado, asíque no sabia si el continuaba prestándole atención, se guiaría por los cálculos que había echo sobre la situación. Avanzo unos pasos sobre la baranda del puente, tenia miedo que sus pies la traicionaran antes de tiempo, canto el verso final, "¡_tal vez eres mi amor!"_.

¡Paff!...al agua… abrió los ojos, estaba semi-mojada, ¡y en brazos de su hermano!, la venganza había sido un éxito, el laguito no era profundo, podía ponerse de pie tranquilamente, pero permaneció en sus brazos, mejor, cuanto mas tiempo se quedase allí, mas se ensuciaría, levanto la vista "haciéndose", la tímida, Byakuya la miraba fijamente a los ojos, lo cual la hizo ruborizar.

-Lo siento- dijo suavemente, ahora… el momento de hacerlo sentir mal- ¡hermano, tu…

-¿Te lastimaste?- pregunto sin dejarla terminar, Rukia lo sentía muy cerca, mas que en un primer momento, la levanto aun en sus brazos y la saco del laguito, pero aun en el suelo no la soltaba.

-Ya me puedes bajar- dijo ella.

-No quiero- ¿Qué se suponía que era esa respuesta?, ¿Por qué?, sin embargo ella no hacia movimiento alguno para que la soltase, miro su ropa, su kimono esta mojado (aunque enfango no la había alcanzado), pero al ser muy clara la tela esta había quedado casi transparente, si el la bajaba quedaría muy "expuesta", que tonta, no había considerado ese detalle, el la llevo hasta su habitación, se sentía cómoda donde estaba y no quería que la baje.

-Cámbiate o te vas a resfriar- fue la orden, aunque se notaba un tono extraño en su voz, la bajo, pero permaneció a su lado, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, quito un pétalo de Sakura que había quedado enganchado en su cabello, luego acaricio suavemente su rostro, se inclino un poco, acercándose a el rostro de ella acaricio sus labios, con los suyos, y luego la beso, ciertamente era un dulce beso, como la flor del cerezo, ella no se aparto y solo pudo corresponderle.

-no me gustaba ese conejo- Le dijo el tiempo después.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto recordando su peluche, al cual ya casi había olvidado.

-Pasabas mas tiempo con el, de lo que habías pasado con migo- dijo abrazándola por la espalda.

-Hermano- dijo dándose vuelta con una pequeña sonrisita diabólica.

-Dime- respondió.

-¿Esos fueron celos?- y un pequeño pisotón, con eso la venganza estaba finalizada.


	2. besa una flor del cerezo! x3

"_Besa una flor del cerezo" _x33

Sin disimulo lo miraba desde en otro lado de la mesa, con el rostro a medio ocultar entre sus brazos.

Al otro lado, el suspiro –vas a decirme que te pasa…-dijo simplemente

-Quiero otro…

-Tienes miles…

-¡Pero quiero uno como el que tenia!

-Ya no hay… lo busque

-¡Mentira mandaste a Hanatarou!- dijo saliendo del escondite de sus brazos y acusándolo con el dedo, el se sonrojo, lo habían descubierto.

-Tienes muchos- volvió a decir llevándole la taza de te a los labios, ella cambio de un gesto severo a uno de ruego.

-Por favor… ( w )

-No ( u.u)

-Pero…. ( D: )

-No ( u.u)

-Entonces… ( ¬¬U )

-¿Qué? ( u.u* )

-Ya no voy a dormir en tu cama a la noche ( ¬u¬) - dijo en tono triunfante y volteándose hacia la pared, lentamente volvió a mirar para ver su reacción, desde hacían dos semanas había tomado por costumbre el ir a dormir a su cama, sin hacerle nada mas que compañía…

Como siempre estaba tranquilo y sereno, cuando acabo de beber dejo el baso sobre la mesa y en su típico tono calmado dijo – esta bien, vamos al mundo humano a buscarlo ( )- ante esta respuesta tan serena confirmándole que había ganado Rukia quedo atónita unos momentos, luego reaccionó volviendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Recién la semana siguiente se pudo efectuar el viaje, la excusa…. Su trabajo como capitán, sin embargo la pequeña Kuchiki no estaba enojada, esta seria su primer "salida de pareja"… a comprar un conejo de felpa. No se habían mostrado nunca en publico, siquiera ante los sirvientes de la mansión, su relación había estado siempre entre el secreto de ellos dos, el planteo era simple seria un gran escándalo que esta salga a la luz, traicionando lo que habían mostrado al publico desde siempre, es mas, hasta se veían menos ahora que antes (cuando estaban fuera de la mansión claro…)

Para que no parezca nada extraño el viaje consistiría en, ir al portal que salía a la tienda de Urahara, buscar sus gigais y de hay, un vuelo a China para tratar un tema "de familia que los requería a los dos", ¿Por qué China?, simple, Rukia le había dicho que la edición limitada de su Chappy venia de allí… Pasarían el fin de semana en el gran imperio Asiático y luego regresarían al Seireitei. ·.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.·

-Estem… no le convendría cambiarse de ropa señorita Kuchiki- fue la observación de Urahara una ves que ya estuvo dentro de su gigai, este llevaba el uniforme del colegio, el cual le había quedado de la ultima ves.

-Buscaremos el cambio de ropa en el camino, tenemos que irnos ya al avión- dijo Byakuya saliendo de la habitación donde se había cambiado, estaba con el cabello suelto un sobretodo blanco, pantalones de vestir azules y una polera roja para protegerse del frío.

**-**S..sii. nee-sama – respondió Rukia apenas sonrojada, y ambos salieron de la tienda.

-Mucha suerte- les decía animado Urahara saludándolos con el brazo en alto.

-Primero vamos a cambiarte de ropa… (parece que estas de cosplay… )- le dijo el una ves estuvieron solos, después de andar se termino decidiendo por una remera blanca larga, con pantalón ajustado negro y una chaquete de un violeta tan oscuro que aprecia negro. ·.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.·

Ocho horas después de haber llegado a la tienda da Urahara, salían del aeropuerto en tierras chinas a las cuatro de la tarde. Rukia con los ojos abiertos de par en par, observaba cada detalle de lo que ocurría a su alrededor queriendo ir a recorrer todos los lugares, misma razón por la cual Byakuya no la soltaba de la mano (o se le perdería en cinco minutos).

-¿Este es el lugar?... quietaaaa….( ¬¬U )- retaba

-Si… ( wU )… vamos… tiene que estar en alguna de estas…- prácticamente tirando de su mano, lo obligo a recorrer veinte jugueterías de un tiron (y romper las barreras idiomáticas con cuanto chino establecían contacto), pero sin poder encontrarlo y con el cielo transformándose en atardecer, no les quedo otra que ir al centro comercial mas cercano a seguir probando suerte…

_-Hay que tierno… el hermano mayor paseando a su hermanita…_

_-No… debe ser su hija…_

-Rukia… ¿por que no cenamos en este lugar?... Rukia….

-¿He?... perdón… me distraje nee…

-_ves…es su hermanita…_

-¿Rukia?

-_Los vi hace rato… están viendo jugueterías…_

-¿Rukia que pasa?

-¿Qué?... no… nada… debe ser que estoy cansada…

-Bueno…vamos a descansar y después al hotel…

-_¿Hotel?... ¿serán pareja?_

_-Noooo… ella es muy chiquita… mira el cuerpo y carita de nena que tiene…_

_-Es verdad…y además el es muy lindo_…

-¿Por qué seguís parada en la entrada?- al parecer, el no había notado los comentarios que surgían a su alrededor de diferentes mujeres… pero ella si…

·.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·Rukia… ¿estas triste por que hoy no lo encontramos?... mañana seguro que…

-Hey… yo…- comenzó a decirle una ves dentro de la habitación del hotel que Byakuya había reservado… era un hotel muy lujoso, con vista a toda la ciudad, dos cuartos, uno el tocador, y el otro el que contenía la única cama grande…

-Dime…

-¿Parezco una nena?... ( u///u )

-A veces si…- ( _eso no fue la mejor respuesta ¬¬U)_

-Creo que… no soy la persona mas indicada para estar con vos… ( Y-Y )

-Rukia… ¿alguna ves te dije… que a mi las mujeres me gustan bajitas, y con carita inocente? (O.O _¿heee?_ )_- _sintió de pronto, como la mano derecha de el corría por su espalda, pera acercarla mas a su cuerpo, y se inclino para besarla, luego de un tiempo la soltó.

-Pero… parezco más tu hermanita… o hasta tu hija… ¡hay mucha diferencia!, creo que quedarías mejor con alguien distinta a mí…

-¿Por qué pensas eso? (_de ultima échale la culpa a Tite Kubo por hacernos parecidos ¬¬U)_

-Es evidente que…

-Soy mucho para vos, no estas a mi altura, que debería fijarme en otra chica que me corresponda más…

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida

-Hubo alguien que me dijo las mismas palabras hace mucho tiempo, una persona que ame muchísimo, y que me hubiese gustado conozcas- treinta y seis centímetros mas abajo Rukia ocultaba sus lagrimas mirando al suelo, abrazándola fuertemente Byakuya la alzo y la recostó en la cama- no hay nada mas que tenga que decirte… solo…te amo…- lentamente comenzó a acariciarla con sus manos, y a besarla cada ves mas fuerte, no dejaba que se escapase de la situación, recostándose sobre ella y envolviéndola con sus brazos, lentamente le quitaba la ropa que estorbaba su camino así como la suya también, aquellos suspiros que salían de sus labios lentamente se fueron haciendo mas fuertes en el transcurso de la noche, acabando en fuertes gemidos que salían de sus bocas, durante muchos años lo había esperado inconcientemente, y ya no podía ocultar lo mucho que la quería.

Hacia mucho tiempo que una noche le parecía tan corta, al ver que de un momento al otro la oscuridad del cuarto comenzaba a irse.

-Rukia… despiértate… no… no te acurruques… vamos… Rukia…

-Solo quiero quedarme… así un poco mas… dime… ¿este era tu verdadero fin?

-Si (_se nota que hace mucho no estas con mujeres… ¿Cómo me podes responder así de simple? /// ), _pero ahora tenemos que irnos… ( n.n )

-Esta bien ( n ) – una ves fuera del hotel siguieron recorriendo –sin éxito- los lugares donde podrían encontrar el conejo. ·.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·

-_¡Hay que lindo que es!_

-_¿Será algún famoso?_

_-¿Y quien será ella?_

_-Debe ser su hermanita…_

_-O su hija… están viendo juguetes…_

-Sabes- le dijo de pronto parándose en medio de su marcha y agrego en voz alta de modo que todas las que los observaran lo escucharan- **¡sos la mejor hermana menor que la vida pudo darme!-** y sin decir mas la tomo en sus brazos y la beso fuertemente, ella comprendiendo en parte la situación, se acercó mas a el cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cuello.

- Gracias nee-sama, aunque lo nuestro este prohibido, yo te amo con toda el alma- y otra ves se besaron ante los comentarios sorprendidos de las –poco discretas- oyentes, y luego como ya era tarde, no les quedo remedio que dirigirse al aeropuerto y despedirse de suelo chino, sin conejo de felpa. ·.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

-Rukia…

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto una ves ya en la mansión.

-Cierra los ojos… abrelos…

-Aaa… Kawaii …¡gracias!- ante sus ojos había un anillo con cadena y dije haciendo juego de la marca "Chappy" original de oro con straces plateados.

-Al final no pudimos encontrar el conejo… lo lamento…

-Esta bien… tengo miles… esto es mas importante ( n///n )

JAJAJAJJJ……..y seee… lo continúe…xDD….hace mucho tenia esta historia colgada que quería escribir…entonces se me ocurrió colarla en esta…xP

Espero que se allan divertido…n.n…no sabia muy bien como traducir el titulo de la canción D: ( o sea traducido seria algo como "flor de cerezo beso"…. Es decir cero coherencia..xD …por eso opte en ponerle así…n.n

Además incluí en el fic aspectos que lo hicieran similar a lo que es Ouran (o sea..las acotaciones en cursiva…) para hacerlo mas gracioso…por que como estaba en el resumen…este fic es cómico mas que nada...

Bueno...acá otra historia de mi pareja favorita… w

Reviews?? :3


End file.
